transformation ability
by anonymous tale weaver
Summary: Akashi gains the ability to transform into a feline and back, takes him a while to control and realise that. Being a cat isn't that easy but it helps him spy on the rest of the GOM and two shadows, especially when his shadow senpai begins seeing someone.each transformation comes with consequences, every time he reverts some parts remain-growing a tail and ears.


**Anonymous tale weaver here ^-^ . **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own kuroko no basuke - it belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi. this is mainly Akashi- centric.**

**Pairing included: akakuro/kuroaka, gom/aka, mayuaka, mibuaka, slight kagaaka.**

**Reviews are appreciated - may make me update faster ;)**

It was strange to say the least.

Strange.

No word described it better.

Akashi Seijuro had paws for hands. _Paws. _Furry little crimson paws filled his suddenly saturated Visual input. The room seemed larger, had he shrunk? His pure silk night suit layed sprawled around his furry frame. _Furry? F_or the first time in the prodigy's life there was utter confusion, his brilliant mind processing the unbelievable scenario for minutes.

_A dream._

Sure that was a logical conclusion, no reasoning better explained his current predicament. After all _this_ was beyond the boundaries and laws of this world. Only this world, if there were an omnipotent being then surely he transcends these laws, in other words time too was a limitation of this world. As Humans we breathe under these limitations and fail to see beyond them. However in dreams only can one step out of the boundary, cross that line between fiction and reality. The Red head was well aware of this.

Hence, the conclusion- _it was a dream._

No human in the realm governed by the laws of quantum mechanics destined to evanesce would suddenly morph into a feline, it was asking for the impossible, akin to fantasy. This was just a figment of his imagination, or so the Captain thought. However, believing or not believing won't alter the truth. _It's just a dream, right? Then why does everything feel so real? _Questions filled his head- why did he have such a mundane dream to begin with?, How to wake up?, what is to be done?- numerous - except the red head didn't ponder on the consequences of such a predicament if it were _not_ a dream.

The red head stood on his four furry paws, regarding his appearance in the mirror placed before the hotel bed. _Not bad. _Akashi looked like cat royalty, an absolutely cute pursian cat with soft fur perfect for cuddling. He loved cats and was especially fond of cuddling him, although he wasn't going to cuddle himself.

_That would be disgustingly uncivil._

He had come to Tokyo with his teammates courtesy of the winter cup, residing in a hotel arranged by Rakuzan School Extracurricular Activity Board. His team mates should be in adjacent rooms, the clock indicated he was late for the meeting he had arranged to discuss strategies and potential use of the new prototype of the phantom sixth man namely Mayuzumi Chihiro.

*ring ring*

Cat eyes darted towards the phone, ringing impatiently on the bed side table. He inched close enough to read the name flashing on the screen. He didn't need to check to know the identity of his persistent caller. _It's Reo Mibuchi. H_is furry paws extended towards the phone, swiping the answer key to alleviate the distress of his over-concerned senpai and convey a convincing excuse.

"Sei-chan! Where are you? You aren't hurt are you? Sick maybe? I didn't see you all day love. What took you soo long to answer?..." the shrill voice of his senpai came through the receiver, unrelenting worry stricken words. Akashi decided it was best to wait for the high strung teen to calm down before gracing him with a reply.

"sei-chan?" the lack of response bought about another strain of tension through the shooting guards maiden's heart.

"nyaan" it was almost as if the voice didn't belong to him or rather he was hearing someone else. Akashi hadn't attempted to speak, simply assuming his ability to converse hadn't been deterred by his unprecedented transformation into a cat.

"nyaan...nyaaaaannnn" one strenuous attempt after another but all in vain. He started to become frustrated, exasperated at the happenings and the tension on the other line pitched. His senpai obviously confounded by the not-so Akashi like behaviour kept silent. _What am I to do? ... Relax... This is just a dream. _His furry paw managed to end the call, Akashi thought it best to reply with a text.

His attempt to press the desired keys was futile, paws squishing multiple keys together. In a frenzy, he pushed the annoying device across the table, virtually jumping from the bed and landing on rather dexterous feet. Vaguely wondering about the prospect of such an unsightly life.

The door handle too high to reach, Akashi figured it better to use the slightly ajar window as an escape route. However that plan too was embedded with flaws, the room was on the first floor, any jump wouldn't be without casualties. Akashi wasn't sure if he was fond of getting injured even in the realm of dreams.

_It's a dream, nothing I do will induce any sensation of pain. Besides cats usually land on their feet, right? _

No matter how popular the notion, Akashi was well aware that it wasn't completely authentic. Yet, he would take the leap purely because his brilliant mind deemed this a dream. So, the red head made the destined jump, concentrating, focusing on his feet.

As fate would have it the red feline did land on its feet but not unscathed.

"maoowwww" the cat wailed, a sharp pain coursed through his right leg... eerrr...paw. The Captain of Rakuzan Basketball club was shocked, a feeling of pure dread settled in the pit of his stomach. It hurt. The sensation of pain inflicted from the impact was so real, a reality that the realm of dreams was physically unable to replicate.

Akashi Seijuro, the prodigy, captain of the Rakuzan Basketball club, first year student council president, part of the generation of miracles, shogi champion and heir to the Akashi Co. had transformed into a cat.

Realisation, like a hero always comes too late, but unlike a hero it misses the critical moment and makes an impact when nothing can be done, leaving a lasting scar. A lesson well remembered, in many ways far longer than a hero could ever be. Everyone's late demonic angel.

Painful realisation dawned upon him, painful in the literal term – he had suddenly transformed into a feline stripped from all his human prowess and had sprained his right paw. _I'm not only a lowly feline, I'm an injured lowly feline. I_n the end the young Akashi begrudgingly decided to venture further and maybe reverse this catastrophe.

Moving around aimlessly, he was halted by a rather menacing looking stray black cat, appearing out of the dump. A threatening glare was thrown his way. Akashi knew how rowdy cat fights could get, having no experience in the circumstances of everyday cat life didn't help his chances. In short, it was best to retreat.

Unfortunately the black cat was not so forgiving, the gleam of a predator flashed in its green eyes before it leaped at Akashi with murderous intent. _Run. _The point guard's animal instinct flared, running as fast as his feline legs allowed with the black cat close behind voicing animalistic noises.

"maoowwww...maoooww!" another sharp pain made it through his leg, continuous stabbing asserted any extra pressure could have dreadful consequences. His mind now racing, deliberating over scenarios that would result in minimal injuries. Stray cats flee in the presence of a human, but humans too rushed away from quarrelling felines.

"oi! Stop bullying" a gruff voice called out, not a very familiar one and not one Akashi wished to hear whilst juggling with his current transformed body. The black cat scurried away, Akashi winced at the pain flowing through his paw as he attempted to move it. The pain, a thorough reminder of his current state-a state of affair that hardly had a fragment of sensibility engraved into it's pointless existence.

"You okay?" the gruff voice having a gentle tinge to it as if addressing a small child. _Kagami taiga, our meeting the other day wasn't very pleasant. Too think fate would have you aid me in my distress. _The power forward's large frame bending low enough to be in his reach, double eyebrows furrow as he examined him.

Akashi's eyes shift towards the healing wound on the taller male's cheek, guilt wallowing inside. Suppressing the unnecessary emotion, he attempted to squat away but was picked up by the taller red head, who snuggled in his fur. Akashi grimaced, an emotion that was expressed as a pitiful 'nyaan' in his current state.

"it doesn't look happy, Kagami-kun" Akashi revelled in the familiarity of the monotonous voice, ears perking up as he twists his head to gaze at the owner of the voice. Baby blue eyes continue to look at him impassively. _Tetsuya! _One among two monochromatic existences , A sense of relief washed over him momentarily.

"Kuroko! How long have you been standing there?!" Kagami barked out, clearly startled by the shadow's apparently sudden appearance- a trait that had many mistake him for an apparition. This Kagami seemed unbelievably _pure. _Not one to conceal his emotions under a well conditioned and practised masked unlike Kuroko and himself.

"for a while, coach asked me to get you" baby blue eyes continued to stare at Akashi, or more like the red cat, while nonchalantly sipping the vanilla milkshake, unfazed by the earlier outburst. Almost unfazed, the point guard noticed his lips quirk slightly upwards relishing in the mirth of the red head's response.

"then say something !" Akashi wasn't sure whether Tetsuya was honest, perhaps he had just arrived and enjoyed teasing the red head. _Perk of being the phantom sixth man, I suppose._ Memories of similar moments with a certain tanned male filled him, making him nostalgic. The nausea of it all suffocated him – He wasn't weak.

"Is Kagami-kun trying to compete with Nigou and me by getting a red cat, just so Kagami-kun knows it doesn't look a lot like you" Kagami looked baffled at that statement. Switching repeatedly between staring at Kuroko and the red cat, confusion peaking. Akashi inwardly smirked clearly amused by the look that decorated the power forward's face.

Then something completely unexpected reaches Akashi's ear, "it doesn't?" Kagami's voice echoes in an abyss of uncertainity. He found himself growing rather irate from the progression of his circumstances- no opportunity to revert presents itself. Was he expected to learn something in his current state?

"no it doesn't" Kuroko repeats, picking nigou up and placing it delicately over his head as if silently challenging his light over an unvoiced competition, to which Kagami just guffawed. The red head placed the crimson cat on the ground, ready to go his way.

"nyaan" Akashi flinched as he placed his right paw on the floor. _I need to send a message to Tetsuya somehow. _The blue head bent down as if in pretence of hearing his request, observing him with keen baby blue eyes much to the dismay of the the dog called nigou. "it looks a lot like Akashi-kun" kuroko smiled fondly at the cat, before gently touching the right paw, noticing the wound. _Tetsuya's observational skills are as good as always. He seems to have taken well from my advice. _

"it's injured Kagami-kun" the taller male shuddered, kneeling low as well. His Scarlet eyes looking concerned instead of fierce, slowly patting the red cats head. Despite his dislike for the inept power forward, Akashi found himself leaning into the touch. When the calloused hand caressed under his ear, he felt strangely relaxed- a sensation he hadn't experienced in a long time, a forlorn sensation. The red cat purred, a sound that was surprising even to himself, but he was too relaxed to care.

"My apartments close by, I've got a first aid kit maybe we could do something for him there?" Kagami picked the red feline, cradling it as he walked in the direction of his home. Akashi would have struggled but in his current state it would be wiser to be treated, even if it was by the enemy. Atleast he had retained the capacity to contemplate logically, not relying completely on impulse and animal instinct.

Upon reaching the apartment, Akashi settled onto the couch next to Kuroko while Kagami went to get the required first aid. He needed to attempt to get Tetsuya's attention, somehow hoping he could convey his bizarre troubles to the oblivious shadow. "nyaaan,... nyaan,...nyaannn" filled the room. He had accomplished getting Kuroko's attention. The first task-relatively easy.

"Do you miss Kagami-kun that much?" kuroko patted him, a disdainful response. _No. _he wanted to say it, desperately so. As if he would grow attached to a lowly impudent imbecile, cat or not Akashi had not shrunk so low yet. Whichever deity took credit for this transformation, it surely wasn't so Akashi would realise the importance of one impertinent being, maybe personal amusement but surely not the former.

As Kagami tended to his wound under Tetsuya's scrutiny, Akashi felt slightly despondent. He wasn't principally a pessimist, however given the circumstance it was acceptable. No amount of contemplation brought forth a prompt logical procedure to revert this transformation. He had morphed out of logic, spiralling into a bottomless pit of despair.

Silently a tear went down his furry face, apparently it was a tad difficult to hide beneath a practised mask whilst in this from, astounding Akashi. The last time he shed a tear was on his mother's death, a beautiful aristocrat quite the charming lady of her time. He remembered her gentle caress, soft voice and warm embrace. He suddenly felt a surge of nostomania – incogitable for an Akashi, taught not to get attached to frivolous things.

"there there" the ever observant shadow seemed to have noticed the show of emotion, silently berating Kagami for being too rough with the wound. There after the red head constantly apologised, resolute as ever. Akashi intently watched the entire scene unfold, an unknown audience.

"I'll be taking him with me" the voice was resolute as ever.

"What about nigou?" Kagami could sense that the dog sharing astounding similarities with Kuroko was not intent on sharing his master's attention.

"Kagami-kun will take care of him" kuroko dead panned, one could sense the stubbornness in his voice. the assertiveness kuroko portrayed made no room for excuses as he made his way out of the apartment with the injured cat.

Akashi albeit reluctantly agreed to settle into Kuroko's back pack, a position that formerly belonged to nigou. Akashi's distaste for dogs wouldn't allow it but as of now he wasn't one to demand. Popping his head out to gaze, slightly brushing Kuroko's cheek, in return the shadow cuddled him in his arms, successfully out of the stuffy excuse of a bagpack.

**well that was an interesting scenario our seichan was plunged in.**

**review please, don't forget to include suggestion or scenarios you wish our continuously transforming into a feline and back akashi will face.**

**cya later**


End file.
